Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roaster, and more specifically, to a roaster which has the structure the heat of the flame is to the utmost a little bit delivered to the around while the heat of the flame is to the fullest a lot delivered to the roasting object food so that the thermal efficiency may be raised and therefore may be used in the indoor like as the general home as well as in the outdoor with convenience and safety.
Moreover, the invention relates to a new roaster which can be conveniently used for various uses like as the user may feel funny more while eating roasted meat because it has special structure like as the user may eat the other food like the pot stew besides eating the roasted meat.
And the invention relates to new roaster which uses mainly charcoal as fuel. The roaster according to the invention minimizes the conditions that the heat at the charcoal fire flame source is transmitted to the around and the around container portion is overheated. Accordingly the invention has the various useful functions like as preventing the user to be scalded while roasting the meat.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, the methods for roasting the meat may be classified roughly as an indirect roasting method for roasting the meat using the indirect cookware and a direct roasting method for directly roasting the meat by the direct fire roaster like as a charcoal fire roaster etc. In case of the indirect roasting method utilizing the indirect cookware like as an oven, the indirect cookware heats the inner portion of the predetermined section to make the meat roasted by the convection heat and heated air. In case of the direct roasting method, the direct fire roaster directly exposes food to the flame like as the charcoal fire and so on etc to make the meat roasted by the direct flame. When the meat is roasted by direct fire flame, if the charcoal fire is used for roasting the meat, there is various advantages like as the scent of charcoal may be permeated into the meat so that the taste of the meat get better.
The conventional roaster of the prior art includes a support container wherein the flame outlet port is equipped in the central part and the tray (26) of the trench-type is equipped around the flame outlet port and the oil generated while roasting the meat may be collected in the water filled in the tray, a roasting plate which is supported on the support container and has flam inlet port in the central portion. In case of the prior roaster, the flame comes up through the central part flame outlet of the roasting plate support stand and flame inlet port of the roasting plate so that the meat (for example, pork belly and so on) is roasted as the direct fire type.
Meanwhile, there are many cases that said roaster is used in the indoor like as the general home or in the outdoor. What is importantly considered in the roaster is that the heat of the flame is to the utmost a little bit delivered to the around while the heat of the flame is to the utmost a lot delivered to the roasting object meat so that the loss of fire is reduced to the utmost. If the heat of the flame is not burnt down around the meat to the utmost while the heat of the flame is delivered to the meat to the utmost, it will be good for the safety or the thermal efficiency.
However, in case of the prior roaster, there is disadvantages that it is not preferable for the safety or the thermal efficiency described in the above because the flame for roasting the meat is not concentrated to the roasting plate and is transmitted to the surroundings around the position where the meat is being roasted so that the loss of the heat may be increased so much. That is, because there are many cases the heat of fire is directly transmitted to the roasting plate from the downside of the support container which supports the roasting plate, the oil falling down from the roasting plate may be received in the tray so that the heat transmission may be decreased by the water filled in the tray. But, even if said roaster is used at the state that water is filled up in the roasting plate support container, it is insufficient that said roaster solve the problem due to the direct overheat by the flame, and said roaster is undesirable character because the loss of heat is so much while the fuel (the source of the flame) is under combustion. And there is a problem that it is difficult to expect the convenience like as the user may roast to eat the meat after he/she moves said roaster to desired place (for example, to the outdoor from the indoor or to the indoor from the outdoor) because the heat of the roaster is transmitted to the other part around the part where the meat is roasted. That is, said roaster of the prior art has the problem it is difficult as to the portability of the food cooking place.